He Wasn't
by ATA.Author Tanpa Akun
Summary: Untuk sekian kalinya Hinata duduk dikasur dengan tangan yang menggenggam erat telepon genggam serta mata yang fokus menatap layar. Ia berharap sang kekasih akan mengiriminya pesan. Namun sang kekasih sama sekali tidak seperti apa yang Hinata harapkan./ by : Wanda Nurul Isnaini.
_**Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**_

 _ **He wasn't © Avril Lavigne**_

 _ **This story is mine**_

 _ **Paring : Hyuuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke**_

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, alur yang aneh dkk**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Awan kelam dari sore tadi hingga saat ini masih setia menumpahkan jutaan air kebumi, tanpa mempedulikan banyaknya aktifitas manusia yang mungkin terhambat akibat ulahnya. Disebuah taman kota terlihat seorang gadis berdiri sendirian ditengah derasnya hujan memandang hampa awan diatasnya, bahkan ia tidak mempedulikan gemuruh petir yang menggelegar. Gadis yang bermahkotakan rambut indigo panjang itu sudah ada ditaman sejak beberapa jam yang lalu disaat tetesan – tetesan air pertama dari awan kelam jatuh kebumi. Tubuh mungilnya yang menggigil kedinginan tak ia hiraukan, fokus pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Dari belakang gadis itu terlihat seseorang berlari kearahnya dengan sebuah payung yang cukup besar tergenggam erat ditangan kanannya. Sang gadis yang tiba – tiba tidak merasakan hujan yang mengguyurnya menolehkan kepala kesamping guna mengetahui siapa yang repot – repot memayunginya. Saat itulah ia mendapati sosok sahabat karibnya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Hinata, kamu kenapa hujan – hujanan begini ?" tanya sang sahabat kepada sang gadis yang bernama Hinata. Namun, Hinata hanya menatapnya sebentar lalu kembali memandang hampa kedepan.

"Hinata, aku antar pulang ya." tanpa menunggu jawaban ia pun segera menarik tangan Hinata dan mengantarnya pulang. Rumahnya dan rumah Hinata bersebelahan dan dekat dengan taman kota sehingga mereka tidak perlu menaiki kendaraan untuk pulang setelah berkunjung dari taman kota. Saat perjalanan pulang tak ada sedikitpun percakapan diantara mereka, hanya gemuruh hujan dengan sesekali suara petir yang mengiringi langkah kaki mereka.

"Ino, aku ingin menginap dirumah kamu boleh kan ?" tanya Hinata kepada sang sahabat yang bernama Ino. Ayah Hinata sering pulang larut malam bahkan Hinata sangat jarang bertemu dengan sang Ayah. Kakak sepupunya sedang mengikuti pertandingan karate sedangkan adiknya menginap dirumah temannya. Saat ia merasa kesepian Ino akan menemaninya bahkan mengajaknya menginap.

"Tentu saja boleh, tapi kamu hubungi paman dulu agar beliau tidak khawatir."

"Nanti saja aku hubungi _otousan_ , kamu dirumah dengan siapa ?"

"Aku sendirian, sudah seminggu _otousan_ pergi ke Suna sedangkan _okaasan_ pergi ke Ame menjeguk bibiku yang sedang sakit."

Akhirnya merekapun tiba dirumah Ino. Hinata yang sudah sering berkunjung langsung pergi kekamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaiannya yang basah, sedangkan Ino kekamarnya mengambilkan pakaian untuk Hinata.

Kini mereka duduk diruang tengah menyaksikan film favorit mereka. Meskipun matanya fokus kelayar televisi, tetapi Ino tahu jika pikiran Hinata melayang entah kemana. Tiba – tiba saja Hinata mematikan telivisi tanpa mempedulikan film yang mereka saksikan, setelah itu ia duduk menghadap kearah Ino. Ino yang sudah mengerti sifat sahabatnya hanya diam memberikan waktu untuk sang sahabat bercerita.

"Aku.. aku bingung." wajah Hinata menyiratkan kebingungan dan keresahan saat mengatakannya.

"Bingung kenapa, Hinata ?" Ino yang tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan mencoba meminta penjelasan lebih kepada Hinata.

"Aku.. aku ingin bertahan tapi.. angin terlalu kuat menerpa sehingga membuatku kehilangan penopang dalam hubungan ini." Matanya bergerak gelisah saat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, sungguh Hinata ingin menjerit sekerasnya untuk mengurangi beban yang ada dihatinya. Sejujurnya ia ingin mempertahankan hubungan yang sedang dijalinnya, namun sikap dari sang kekasih mulai membuatnya gelisah serta berbagai gosip buruk mengenai sang kekasih menambahkan kekhawatirannya.

Ino yang sudah mengerti keresahan hati sang sahabat ingin sekali membantu, tetapi ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Jika harus jujur sedari awal Hinata menjalin suatu hubungan dengan sang kekasih, ia seperti dapat melihat jika Hinata tidak bahagia. Ia ingin Hinata mengakhiri hubungan ini yang menurutnya tidak jelas, namun ia pun sadar jika Hinata sangat menyayangi kekasihnya itu jadi ia hanya bisa menasihati Hinata agar tidak jatuh terlalu dalam pada perasaannya sendiri.

"Kamu ceritakan dari awal dulu ya, Hinata"

 **o O o**

 _There's not much going on today._

 _I'm really bored, it's getting late._

 _What happened to my Saturday ?_

 _Monday's coming, the day I hate._

Hari ini tidak banyak hal menyenangkan yang terjadi. Hinata menganggap Sabtu ini sangat membosankan dan waktu pun berjalan lambat. Sejak pagi ia menanti sang kekasih yang akan mengajaknya pergi ke suatu tempat. Sungguh ia sudah bersiap – siap saat hari masih terlalu pagi, bahkan ia bangun lebih awal dari hari sebelumnya. Hinata yang sangat antusias ingin pergi bersama kekasihnya menampilkan yang terbaik. Namun saat ia sudah siap untuk pergi, sang kekasih mengirimnya sebuah pesan yang menghilangkan ekspresi kegembiraan dari wajahnya. Ia tidak tau mengapa sang kekasih membatalkan janjinya dan ini sudah terjadi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

' _Maaf aku ada urusan, perginya kita tunda ya.'_ Hanya sebuah kalimat tanpa penjelasan yang masuk ke pesannya. Ia pun hanya tersenyum sendu dan membalas pesan dari sang kekasih.

' _Iya tidak apa, aku mengerti. Semoga urusanmu cepat terselesaikan dan semoga harimu menyenangkan.'_ Dengan tangan gemetar menahan tangis Hinata mengirim balasan pesannya dengan harapan sang kekasih akan menjelaskan urusan apa yang dimaksud dalam pesannya. Setelah menunggu hingga tiga puluh menit sang kekasih belum juga membalas pesannya. _'Mungkin ia sedang sibuk dengan urusannya itu'_ ucap batin Hinata.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, Hinata membaca sebuah novel yang kemarin ia beli. Meskipun matanya fokus pada novel namun pikirannya melayang entah kemana. _'Apa hari Sabtuku akan seperti ini terus ? Kapan kami akan pergi berkencan ? Sungguh aku ingin seperti pasangan kekasih lainnya yang kencannya tidak batal secara terus – menerus. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia membatalkan kencan kami, bahkan sejak kami berpacaran kami belum pernah berkencan. Aku pun tidak tau kenapa ia selalu membatalkannya. Oh tidak Hinata! berhentilah berpikiran buruk tentang kekasihmu. Dia sedang ada masalah seharusnya kamu mengerti'_ batin Hinata.

Hari minggupun tidak ada perbedaan dengan hari kemarin. Sudah puluhan kali Hinata mengirim pesan kepada sang kekasih, tetapi tak ada satu pun pesannya yang dibalas. Hinata ingin sekali kerumah Ino agar ia dapat menghilangkan kejenuhannya, namun sang sahabat sedang pergi mengunjungi kerabatnya.

Sungguh jika Hinata dapat menghapus daftar nama hari, maka ia ingin sekali menghapus hari Senin. Ia membenci hari itu, karena teman – temannya pasti bercerita mengenai kencan mereka dan membuatnya iri terhadap mereka. Meskipun begitu ia bersyukur karena Ino tidak menyinggung kencannya, jika Ino menanyakan perihal kencannya yang batal ia akan mendapatkan kuliah gratis sepanjang hari.

 _Sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone_

 _He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought now_

 _He wouldn't even open up the door_

 _He never made me feel like I was special_

 _He isn't really what I'm looking for_

Sudah beberapa hari ini sang kekasih tak ada kabar membuat Hinata khawatir. Ia sudah mengirim pesan bahkan menghubungi kekasihnya, namun tak ada satupun balasan yang diterimanya. Keadaannya terlihat berantakan seragam sekolahnya belum diganti dengan pakaian rumah, wajahnya sendu menahan tangis. Ia hanya duduk diatas kasur dengan memandang telepon genggamnya, berharap sang kekasih mengirim pesan. Sungguh kisah cintanya ini tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan. Kekasihnya tidak seperti apa yang ia inginkan dan harapkan. Semua perempuan tentu ingin memiliki kekasih yang romantis, perhatian, pengertian serta penyayang begitupun dengan Hinata. Kekasihnya ini jarang memberikan kabar, jarang mengajak kencan bahkan hampir tidak pernah menunjukkan sikap romantisnya. Jujur saja kekasihnya ini termasuk dalam kategori yang sulit untuk dijelaskan, sikapnya yang cuek serta berbicara seperlunya saja sehingga Hinata sulit mengetahui jalan pemikiran kekasihnya.

Saat pikiran Hinata dipenuhi dengan berbagai sikap sang kekasih, telepon genggamnya bergetar membuat ia sadar dari lamunannya. Dengan binar bahagia saat melihat nama sang kekasih tertera pada layar ia pun segera membuka pesan tersebut. _'Apa kamu ada acara ?'_ seperti biasa, sang kekasih mengiriminya pesan yang singkat. Setelah melihat agendanya dihari Sabtu, Hinata segera membalas pesan dari sang kekasih _'Aku tidak ada acara. Memangnya ada apa ?'_ tak lama ia menerima balasan dari kekasihnya. _'Kita akan kencan'_ tiga kata balasan dari sang kekasih membuat Hinata tersenyum senang bahkan ia hampir menjerit karena terlalu senang.

Hinata duduk dengan gelisah, sudah hampir tiga puluh menit ia menunggu namun sang kekasih belum juga datang. Sungguh Hinata takut jika sang kekasih membatalkan lagi acara kencan mereka. Sudah dua minggu mereka tidak bertatap muka membuat Hinata merasakan rindu terhadap sang kekasih. Telepon genggamnya bergetar menandakan ia menerima pesan singkat. Saat melihat pesan tersebut dari sang kekasih perasaan takut yang semula hanya samar, kini menjalar di hatinya. Dengan tangan yang bergetar ia membaca pesan tersebut. Hinata tidak tahu seperti apa ekspresinya kini, namun ia tidak peduli. Ia bergegas masuk kembali ke kamar dan menutup pintu dengan suara bantingan yang keras. Segera ia merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Tak lama suara isakan tangis mulai terdengar memenuhi kamar yang sunyi.

' _Maaf, kencan kita batal'_ empat buah kata itulah yang Hinata terima dari sang kekasih melalui pesan. Sungguh ia tidak mengerti dengan semua sifat sang kekasih. Sang kekasih yang terkenal dengan kesan cuek, tidak peduli, dingin dan angkuh Hinata berharap saat bersamanya sang kekasih akan bersikap lebih hangat dan lembut. Namun sang kekasih sama sekali tidak seperti apa yang Hinata harapkan. Saat kencan pun sang kekasih tidak pernah menggandeng tangannya bahkan hanya membukakan pintu mobil untuknya tidak pernah. Sifat sang kekasih membuat Hinata merasa ia tidak istimewa. Sungguh sifatnya sama sekali tidak seperti yang Hinata inginkan.

 _This is when I start to bite my nails_

 _And clean my room when all else fails_

 _I think its's time for me to bail_

 _This point of view is getting stale_

Sudah hampir seminggu sejak acara kencan mereka yang batal sang kekasih sama sekali tidak memberinya kabar. Keadaan ini membuat Hinata khawatir, ia sudah menghubungi sang kekasih namun sama sekali tak diacuhkan. Hinata akan membersihkan rumahnya untuk menghabiskan waktu ketika ia merasa hubungan ini akan berakhir. Kembali Hinata menghubungi sang kekasih, namun tetap tak dihiraukan. Sungguh keadaan ini sangat menyakitkan untuk Hinata. Pandangannya terhadap sang kekasih sudah berubah. Jika dahulu ia mengagumi sang kekasih, sekarang ia hanya mendapati pandangan semu yang membosankan terhadap sang kekasih.

 _Sit on my bed alone, staring at the phone_

 _He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought now_

 _He wouldn't even open up the door_

 _He never made me feel like I was special_

 _He isn't really what I'm looking for_

Untuk sekian kalinya Hinata duduk dikasur dengan tangan yang menggenggam erat telepon genggam serta mata yang fokus menatap layar. Ia berharap sang kekasih akan mengiriminya pesan. Namun sang kekasih sama sekali tidak seperti apa yang Hinata harapkan. Sudah hampir sebulan ia tidak berkirim pesan dengan sang kekasih. Pagi ini salah seorang temannya melihat sang kekasih pergi ke sekolah bersama seorang gadis. Berdasarkan perkataan temannya, kekasih Hinata dan gadis berambut pendek sebahu itu terlihat sangat akrab bahkan sang kekasih yang tak banyak bicara pun berubah menjadi seorang yang cerewet. Sikap sang kekasih yang demikianlah membuat Hinata seperti tidak berarti, sungguh ini membuat dadanya sesak dan merasakan sakit yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Keadaan ini sama sekali tidak seperti kisah yang ia impikan.

Hinata bergegas pergi menuju taman kota tempat yang dulu sering ia kunjungi bersama sang kekasih. Taman ini tidak ramai seperti biasanya, Hinata duduk di sebuah kursi yang menghadap ke air mancur. Suasana taman yang sunyi membuat Hinata merasa sedikit lebih tenang. Angin yang berhembus membuatnya memejamkan mata untuk meresapi ketenangan yang di berikan alam kepadanya.

 _Na na na na na, we've all got voices_

 _Na na na na, we've all got voices_

 _Na na na na na, stand up make some noise_

 _Na na na na, stand up make some noise_

Sayup – sayup Hinata mendengar suara yang familiar ia pun menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara tersebut. Tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk Hinata melihat sang kekasih sedang berbincang dengan seorang gadis berambut pendek sebahu. Pergi atau menghampiri. Dua pilihan yang terlintas hadir dalam benak Hinata. Ia pun segera bangkit dan berjalan perlahan menghampiri sang kekasih dan gadis tersebut. Hinata memilih pilihan kedua yang tadi melintas dalam benaknya. Sang kekasih yang menyadari kehadiran Hinata bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Hinata kamu kesini sama siapa ?" tanya sang kekasih kepada Hinata saat mereka sudah berhadapan. Gadis yang berada di sebelah sang kekasih berdiri dan tersenyum kearah Hinata.

"Aku sendirian." jawab Hinata singkat.

"Hinata, ini sahabatku namanya Sakura dan Sakura ini kekasihku Hinata."

"Hai Hinata, aku Sakura." ucap gadis yang berdiri di sebelah kekasih Hinata.

"Hinata."

"Hari sudah sore sebaiknya kamu mengantar Hinata pulang." Ucap Sakura pada kekasih Hinata.

"Lalu kamu bagaimana ?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Lagipula jarak dari taman ini ke rumahku tidak terlalu jauh." Jawab Sakura dengan senyum simpul menghiasi wajahnya. Ia pun berbalik dan melangkah menjauh tanpa menghiraukan tatapan tajam dari sahabat masa kecilnya.

"Ayo aku antar pulang." Setelah mengatakan hal itu sang kekasih pun berjalan perlahan. Menghela nafas Hinata hanya mampu mengikuti langkah sang kekasih dari belakang.

"Apa kalian berteman sejak kecil ?" tanya Hinata. Sang kekasih hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala.

"Tadi aku lihat kamu berbeda." Tanya Hinata lagi. Kini ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap punggung sang kekasih yang juga menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kamu terlihat bahagia ketika bersama dengan gadis tadi. Sementara saat bersamaku kamu tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu." Dengan suara gemetar menahan tangis Hinata melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Maaf."

"Kenapa ? Kenapa ?" Air mata sudah menggenang dipelupuk mata Hinata.

"Hinata, maaf. Aku menya-"

"Jika kamu menyukainya kenapa kamu berpacaran denganku ? Apakah aku hanya sebagai pelarianmu saja ? Bagaimana dengan perasaanku ? Apa kamu mengerti dengan rasa sakit ini ? Ku mohon hentikan. Berhenti memainkan perasaanku." Tanpa mendengarkan ucapan sang kekasih Hinata berteriak meluapkan emosinya selama ini. Berdiri berhadapan dengan sang kekasih yang diam mematung. Hinata sadar jika teriakannya akan mengganggu orang lain tapi ia tidak peduli. Jika harus menimbulkan kebisingan dengan teriakannya dapat meredakan emosi maka Hinata akan melakukannya.

"Kamu tahu bagaimana khawatirnya aku ketika kamu tidak memberi kabar ? Bagaimana rasa kecewa menyelimutiku ketika kamu membatalkan janji ? Bagaimana sakit yang mendera ketika kamu mengabaikanku ? Cukup. Aku sudah tidak sanggup. Aku sungguh lelah." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Hinata berlari kembali ke taman meninggalkan sang kekasih. Ia berlari tanpa mempedulikan keadaan sekitar bahkan tetesan – tetesan air dari langit pun tak ia hiraukan. Sesampainya di taman Hinata berdiri mematung dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal erat serta wajah yang menengadah ke langit. Perlahan air mata turut serta membasahi wajahnya yang sudah basah akibat hujan, ya Hinata menangis di bawah hujan. Suara hujan yang turun ke bumi serta gemuruh petir yang menggelegar mampu meredam suara tangisan Hinata yang memilukan.

 **0 O 0**

Ino memeluk Hinata yang menangis setelah menceritakan masalahnya. Sungguh saat ini ia ingin menghajar orang yang telah menyakiti sahabatnya. _'Jika sejak awal orang itu tidak menyukai Hinata lalu kenapa dia mengajak Hinata menjalin sebuah hubungan ?'_ Ino hanya mampu bertanya dalam hati.

"Untuk menjaga suatu hubungan diperlukan dua pihak yang berkomitmen. Dalam hubunganmu hanya kamu yang berusaha mempertahankannya sementara orang itu sama sekali tidak membantumu." Ucap Ino ketika Hinata sudah berhenti menangis.

"Aku harus bagaimana ?" Tanya Hinata lirih.

"Tanyakan pada hatimu, Hinata. Tapi aku ingin kamu mengakhiri hubungan ini. Aku tidak mau kamu merasakan sakit lagi." mendengar ucapan sang sahabat membuat Hinata tersenyum. Setelah berpikir Hinata mengetik sebuah pesan yang akan ia kirim kepada sang kekasih. Setelah pesan terkirim ia mematikan telepon genggamnya dan mengajak Ino untuk tidur.

' _Ino benar, jika dalam sebuah hubungan hanya satu pihak saja yang mencoba bertahan maka cepat atau lambat hubungan tersebut akan terputus. Jika kamu hari ini telah menyakitiku, aku berharap suatu saat nanti tidak ada lagi yang kamu sakiti. Cukup aku yang merasakan sakit ini jangan orang lain. Terima kasih dan selamat tinggal Sasuke'_

The End

Halo minna. Saya tahu jika cerita diatas masih jauh dari kata bagus dan banyak terdapat kekurangan. Saya hanya seorang pembaca yang tiba – tiba ingin menulis sebuah cerita. _Ne,_ kritik dan saran akan saya terima dengan senang hati. Sudikah anda meninggalkan jejak?

by : Wanda Nurul Isnaini


End file.
